Passing The Torch
by Kendell
Summary: It's been 10 generations and Spyro's at the end of his life. But before he passes on, he must pass the torch to the next Purple Dragon so he can rest in peace... One Shot! Rated T for safety! Warning! Character deaths!


A short one shot I decided to do. You see, I looked at a lot of stuff and for some reason, a lot of people think Spyro is going to die in battle. Well I don't, this is my take on it! Please tell me what you think and enjoy, or cry, whichever comes first. Includes OCS, since well most characters wouldn't be around at this time. I might do a sequal with this some day, who knows?

**

* * *

**

****

Passing The Torch

It'd been a long time, Spyro had lost track of how long, over a hundred years at least. Cynder was gone, Sparx too, all the Guardians had long sense passed on. Spyro knew he'd outlive most of them if he did what he wanted to do…no, what he _had_ to do. He'd hung on this long, endured so much loss for one reason and one reason only. There was one thing he knew he'd have to do in order to be able to rest in peace.

Spyro walked his massive frame through the new Dragon Temple, which despite being nearly as old as himself was kept up as it had been for centuries. He was close to the size Malefor had been, his horns long and worn, holes dotting his wings and scars his body. He ached and hurt from his age, unlike Malefor, he'd not been cursed with eternal youth. "This is it?" he asked the dragon that lead him. Spyro's voice, like his body, had aged, but still had the same innocent quality he'd always had.

"Yes, master Spyro," said the new Earth Guardian, who was, despite being half Spyro's size, full grown. "He's right through here."

Spyro nodded. "Thank you," he said. "You're dismissed…and Daichi…"

Daichi, the Earth Guardian, looked up. "Yes sir?" he asked, giving the utmost respect for the dragon who'd saved their lands countless times.

Spyro smiled. "Goodbye," he said, however, it didn't sound like just a goodbye from someone you'd see later. The way Spyro said it had a note of finality to it, like this would be one of the last times they ever met.

Daichi, concerned but not questioning, nodded. "Goodbye, may your business go well."

Spyro nodded, watching Daichi walk out of the room. He then used a burst of fire on the door, causing it to open. He slowly walked through into the room, which belonged to a young dragoness, and was designed as such. In the middle of the room was a small, Purple Dragoness, about 12 years old. She was much thinner than Spyro was at that age, and her horns twisted upwards slightly. She was also a much lighter shade of purple than he was. That said, they were identical color wise. "Hello, young dragon," said Spyro, getting her attention.

The young purple dragon jumped and spun around, bowing to Spyro. "Master Spyro! Hi!" she said, clearly shocked to see him. "Why are you here? No offense but…you're so famous and I'm just a little dragon…" she said, shyly.

Spyro smiled. He set down next to her. "I'm here to see you. Your name is Asuka, right?"

The little dragoness nodded. "Yes sir, that's my name. Wow…" she said, in awe that Spyro, the savior of the world, was here to see her.

Spyro couldn't help but chuckle at the admiration the young one gave him. "Asuka…there's something I need to tell you, something that until your time has been kept from you," he said. "You know you and I have the same color, right?" he asked, easing his way into what had to be said.

Asuka blinked. "Well yeah, we're both purple," she said, confused. "We're the only Purple Dragons I know of, but no big deal right?"

Spyro frowned, having hoped she'd at least guessed. "I'm afraid it is," he replied, seriously. "Asuka, you are far more important than you know," he continued. "The reason you and I are the only Purple Dragons you've ever seen is because we're the only ones around," he explained. "Purple Dragons are only born once every ten generations."

Asuka looked rather shocked. "Once every ten generations?" she asked, confused. "But…why? Is there something wrong with Purple Dragons?"

Spyro shook his head lightly. "No, there's nothing wrong with it at all, in fact, it's a wonderful thing…if used correctly," he continued. "The Purple Dragon is able to use all the dragon elements, including some only they can use," he explained. "They're extremely powerful and guide the fate of the era they're born into. I was the Purple Dragon of my era, you're the Purple Dragon of this one."

Asuka was dumbstruck, having never seen this coming. She had no idea how to responds. She'd just been told that she's the one destined to change history for everyone and would be great. "B-but…if I'm this special dragon…why has no one ever told me?"

Spyro gave a sigh at that. "So you could live a normal life and learn to handle the power you're going to receive," he explained, sad it had to be this way. "You see, had you been told from birth you'd be this legendary dragon, destined to be the strongest of them all…you'd have thought very highly of yourself, wouldn't you?" he asked, seriously.

Asuka gave it serious thought, then nodded. "Yeah…I guess I would…"

Spyro gave a nod. "And that's exactly why you're finding out now. You've learned the basics of being a good person, had time to grow and learn right from wrong. The reason we wanted that was because of Malefor…"

Asuka gave a shiver of fright. Even all these years later, Malefor was feared and hated. "M-Malefor? The monster you saved the world from?" she asked, terrified just hearing the name of the Dark Master.

Spyro nodded slowly, putting a comforting paw on her back. "Malefor was the first Purple Dragon, born in a time when what our kind were able to do wasn't known. He was eagerly taught to master all the elements from a very young age…sadly, he hadn't learned to be a dragon before he was taught to be a warrior," he explained. "Malefor went mad with power, he never learned to care for others and because of it, he saw himself as the only thing that mattered. Malefor became an evil and twisted monster who only cared for power and destruction," he continued. "The power you and I have is a great responsibility that can't be taken lightly. I grew up not knowing what I really was and I learned to be a good person before I learned to wield my power. And because of that, I didn't end up like Malefor. Now do you see why it took so long for you to be told?"

Asuka was silent, closing her eyes in thought. She had so much to take in, so much to run through her head. She'd just been given a great responsibility that would be hard to take up. She slowly looked up at Spyro. "I understand…But I don't know if I can…it's such a huge responsibility…"

Spyro smiled down to his successor. "Asuka, I know you can," he said. "You don't have a war to fight or an evil to conquer. Someday there will be threats for you to deal with, but not now. When I found out what you know now, I was your age and was suddenly trust into a war only I could turn the tide of," he continued. "If I could do that…you can do this. I won't say it will be easy, it won't, but remember this one thing. You're the Purple Dragon, you guide the fate of this era. If you put your mind to something and never quit, you'll succeed. Just make sure you put your mind towards something good."

Asuka soaked in what her predecessor told her, listening to every word. Finally, she smiled and nodded. "I think you're right…I'll try to make the world a better place for everyone…I promise I will," she said, accepting it.

Spyro nodded, smiling…but then looked serious. "Asuka…there's one more thing I have to tell you," he continued. "Of all your responsibilities, this is the hardest and most important, so listen carefully, alright?"

Asuka returned Spyro's serious look and nodded. "Alright…I'm listening."

Spyro sighed, knowing it would hurt but had to be done. "I've kept myself going all this time for this moment. My mate, family, friends…they all died while I stayed here, waiting. The reason I did is because I knew it was my responsibility to be the one to tell you what I'm saying now," he explained. "To pass the torch to my successor. I knew that the only one on this entire planet who could tell the Purple Dragon their destiny was the one who'd already lived through it. Coming from anyone else that would seem meaningless because they never faced what the Purple Dragon would have to…it was only right for me to be the one to tell you…" he continued, looking both happy and sad simultaneously. He was sad because he remembered his fallen friends but happy because he'd finally done what he'd been dreaming of for centuries. "I won't make you promise to do the same…but I'm telling you that no matter how hard my life has been, I couldn't quit and die until I'd passed the torch to you…I couldn't rest in peace if I hadn't."

Asuka listened, saddened by her predecessor lonely path. However, in her heart she knew he was right. The only one who had the right to pass on the mantle of the Purple Dragon was the previous one. Asuka put her paw on top of the elderly Spyro's. "Spyro…I will…and you're right. If I'd heard this from anyone, even my parents or the Guardians, they'd not know what it meant. It made it feel right to hear it from you…"

Spyro slowly smiled, his spirit lifted to hear that. "Thanks Asuka…" he said softly, thinking. "My life is complete now…I've done so much, but this moment is what makes it feel like I've done all I was meant to."

Asuka suddenly frowned in realization. "Mr. Spyro…you said you've been holding on all this time just to tell me about this…" she started, not sure how to say it. "Does that mean you're going to…"

Spyro slowly nodded, but kept his smile. "Yes…but don't be scared or sad, Asuka. When a dragon dies they don't truly leave this world. Their spirit lives on, binding itself with nature…offering up hope for the future," he explained. "My mentor told me that."

Asuka looked scared. "But…how do you know if he was right? What if he wasn't?"

Spyro put his paw lightly on her shoulder. "Because when he told me, he'd already passed on himself," he said, reassuringly. "And besides…I haven't seen Cynder in a really long time…I'm looking forwards to seeing her again…"

Asuka listened, but couldn't help shedding a few tears. "Alright…" she said, understanding Spyro missed everyone he once knew and wanting to see them again. Still, she'd only known him for a short time but he knew her, he knew what she'd be going through…he'd waited long past a dragon's natural life span just to reassure her. She hugged him. "I know…but that doesn't mean I won't miss you…"

Spyro lightly hugged the little dragoness back. "I understand…" he said softly. "I miss my friends…but someday, we'll meet again…and I'll always be watching over you," he reassured. "Make me proud, ok?"

Asuka looked up and nodded softly, tears streaming down her face. "I will…I'll make you proud…"

Spyro nodded. "I know you will," he said, finally releasing the hug. "Goodbye, Asuka…" he said, once again with the finality in his voice. "I've got a lot to do today…lot's of preparations…"

Asuka nodded. "I understand…goodbye, Spyro…" she replied, tears still in her eyes as her predecessor left the room. She knew life would be hard from now on, but if Spyro did it…she knew she could to. "I promise, I'll make you proud.

* * *

That night, after spending the entire day saying his final goodbyes and helping whoever he could, Spyro laid down in his own room, in a hidden area of the temple designed for the Purple Dragon's use. Almost instantly, his body began to go numb, because he knew he didn't have to hold on anymore. For all these years, he'd pushed his body to keep going, refused to allow himself to die…now he didn't have to push it any further. He curled up on his straw bed, covering himself with his massive wings. "After all this time…I've finally finished…this era ends, Asuka's has begun," he said, feeling himself growing weaker as his body and mind realized they didn't need to hang on anymore and finally succumbed to the strain he'd put them through. "It's her time to guard this world, her time to follow her dreams," he continued. "I've lived mine, I've got no more to do…" he said, breathing growing slower along with his heart rate.

Spyro slowly looked up at the moons through a window, remembering his life. His triumphs, his failures…his friends and enemies. All rushed through his head as he felt life begin to leave his old body. "I've got no more regrets…" he said, life flashing before his eyes. "I've passed my torch…I've said my goodbyes…there's nothing more I want to do except one thing," he said, smiling as his breathing became more labored. "Cynder, Sparx…Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Hunter…all of you…" he said, now too weak to even raise his head but he didn't care. "I'm coming…I'm going to see you again…please forgive me for taking so long…" he said, finally closing his eyes slowly. Spyro breathed his last and his body went limp, a smile remaining on his face.

Spyro looked around the room, his body laying behind him as his spirit walked out of it. "Spyro…" said a soft, female voice.

Spyro turned to see Cynder standing nearby and smiled widely, waiting for him, having been waiting so long to see her beloved again. "Cynder…" he said, the two mates smiling and walking towards one another. For the first time in ages, they nuzzled each other lovingly. Spyro looked Cynder in the eyes, which for the first time he'd ever seen were at peace. Together, the two walked off into the afterlife to continue the reunion, joined by all of their friends, finally able to rest in peace.

* * *

"The next day, Spyro was found to have died in peace," said Ignitus said, reading from Spyro's book, still in his role of the Chronicler. "He was given a funeral with honors deserving of a hero, buried next to his mate Cynder and the rest of their family. And while the world mourned his death, they knew his life was long and complete," he read, then closed the book slowly. "I'm sure you're wondering what became of young Asuka, aren't you?" he asked. "Well I'm afraid that story is yet to be written, but I'm sure it will me…someday…" he said, smiling as he put Spyro's book back on its shelf.

**The End**

Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! The part at the end is kind of like how the games had Ignitus telling the story, probably because of how he became the new Chronicler in the end, so it fit. Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
